Bust a Move
Bust a Move, en español Haz Tu Jugada, es una canción presentada en el episodio Mash-Up, donde Will Schuester menciona que esta es una de sus canciones favoritas. Además, esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 1 y en el videojuego Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1. La versión original pertenece a Young MC. Contexto de la Canción Bust a Move de Young MC se ofrece en Mash-Up, el octavo episodio de la primera temporada. Se canta por Will, con los New Directions cantando copia de seguridad. Cuando ambos Finn y Puck rechazan la oferta de cantarla, y Rachel se sorprendieron por la "falta de participación de los hombres 'durante el ensayo, Will decide cantarla. Esta canción es la canción favorita de Will Letra Will: Bust it. This here's a tale for all the fellas Tryin to do what those ladies tell us Get shot down cause ya over-zealous Play hard to get females get jealous Okay smarty go to a party Girls are scantily clad and showin body A chick walks by you wish you could sex her But you're standing on the wall like you was Poindexter Next days function high class luncheon Food they're serving, you're stone-cold munchin Music comes on people start to dance But then you ate so much you nearly split your pants A girl starts walking guys start gawking Sits down next to you and starts talking Says she wants to dance cause she likes to groove So come on fatso and just bust a move Chicas de New Directions: Uh, hey, ya, uh, uh, hey, ya, uh (Will con Los Chicos de New Directions: Just bust a move) Uh, hey, uh, ya, uh, hey, ya, uh, uh Will (Chicas de New Directions): You're on a mission and your wishin Someone could cure your lonely condition Lookin for love in all the wrong places No fine girls just ugly faces Some frustration first inclination Is to become a monk and leave the situation But every dark tunnel has a light of hope So don't hang yourself, with a celibate rope (Uh) Your movie's showin, so you're goin Could care less about the five you're blowin' (Uh) Theater gets dark just to start the show Then ya spot a fine woman sittin in your row (Uh) She's dressed in yellow, she says "Hello, Come sit next to me you fine fellow." (Uh) You run over there without a second to lose And what comes next hey bust a move Chicas de New Directions: If you want it, you got it, Uh If you want it, baby, you got it (Will con Los Chicos de New Directions: Just bust a move) If you want it, you got it, Uh If you want it, baby, you got it, Uh Will (Chicas de New Directions): In this city ladies look pretty Guys tell jokes so they can seem witty Tell a funny joke just to get some play Then you try to make a move and she says, "No way" Girls are fakin goodness sakin They want the man who brings home the bacon Got no money and you got no car Then you got no women and there you are (Uh) Some girls are sadistic, materialistic (Yeah) Lookin for a man makes them opportunistic (Uh) They're lyin on a beach perpetrating a tan (Yeah) So a brother with money can be their man (Uh) So on the beach you're strollin real high rollin (Yeah) Everything you have is yours and not stolen (Uh) A girl runs up with somethin to prove So don't just stand there bust a move Chicas de New Directions: If you want it, you got it, Uh If you want it, baby, you got it (Will con Los Chicos de New Directions: Just bust a move) Uh If you want it, you got it, Uh If you want it, baby, you got it, Uh Will: Break it down for me fellas Ah.. Oh... Ah.. Oh... Ah.. Oh... Ah.. Oh... Chicas de New Directions: Huh, hey, ya, uh, huh, ooh, hey, ya Huh, huh, hey, ya, y, huh, ooh, ohh, yeah Will (con Los Chicos de New Directions): Your best friend Harry has a brother Larry In five days from now he's gonna marry He's hopin you can make it there if you can Cause in the ceremony you'll be the best man You say neat-o, check your libido And roll to the church in your new tuxedo The bride walks down just to start the wedding And there's one more girl you won't be getting So you start thinkin then you start blinking The bridesmaid looks and thinks that you're winking She thinks your kinda cute so she winks back And now your feelin really firm cause the girl is stacked Reception's jumpin bass is pumpin You look at the girl and your heart starts thumpin Says she wants to dance to a different groove Now you know what to do, g, just (Bust a move) Chicas de New Directions: You want it, you got it, Uh If you want it, baby, you got it (Will con Los Chicos de New Directions: Just bust a move) Uh If you want it, you got it, Uh If you want it, baby, you got it (Will: Movin' boy) Uh, uh, uh, hey, huh, huh, ya, huh Huh, hey, huh, hey, uh, uh, hey, ya, ya Listas 'Imágenes.' 03-02-Glee.jpg 500px-Bust_a_Move_-_Glee_(Performance).jpg 500px-Matt_y_Will_Bust_a_Move.png 800px-Quinn,_Santana_y_Brittany_Bust_a_Move.png 50940859.jpg as.jpg asds.jpg dsderef.jpg BustAMove.png fhghgjghn.jpg glee-01-2009-10-15.jpg hgjghjhghb.jpg normal_cco_glee108_015.jpg jmkoiu.png vlcsnap-2010-12-22-16h12m37s190.png url.png Rachel_y_Will_Bust_a_Move.png fdfrgfgf.jpg url-bust a move.gif 'Videos' thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|298 px thumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Will Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones del episodio Mash-Up Categoría:Glee: Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1 Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Categoría:Solos